I Knew You Were Trouble
by SuperWhoMiz
Summary: Emma just hasn't been the same since the shooting. Now since she's starting to hang around with Jay, she doesn't know who she is. The story is better than it sounds! Takes place during and after Secret. Please no flames!
1. Intro

**A/N: This is kind of an Emma/Jay fic, which takes place during and after Secret in season 4. Please no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

Emma hadn't been herself ever since the shooting. Now that Jay's starting to notice her more, she's beginning to wonder who she is. To everyone she's always been the crazy environmentalist, who doesn't know how to have fun. Ever since she got that bracelet from Jay, she's started to act in a more promiscuous and spontaneous way then she normally would.

Spike and Snake would always try to get her to tell them what was wrong, but she would always just brush them off. Even Manny tried to make her talk, but she just keeps pushing them away.

When she came home that night, she was surprised to see that Spike and Snake were standing in her room in the basement. "What were you doing out this late? And don't say you 'were just going for a walk' because we know that's bull." Snake said, who was trying to keep as calm as possible.

"I just went out for a bit. What's wrong with that?" Emma asked, who was obviously testing him.

"It's 2 A.M. Emma! No one just goes out for a walk this late!" Spike said.

"Well maybe I do." Emma said.

"What's wrong? Snake said that you've been kissing random guys in the hall at school, and he's been seeing you hanging around with those shady kids!"

"What so now I can't even hang out with the people that I want to?" Emma said, with an attitude, and raising her voice.

"That's not the point Emma." Snake said.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"Honey, just tell us what's wrong." Spike said.

"Nothing IS wrong. Can I please go to bed now?" Emma asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Fine. But you have to promise us that we'll talk about this tomorrow." Snake said.

"Fine." Emma said as Spike and Snake went upstairs.

Before she went to bed, she eyed the blue bracelet that Jay gave her, after she left the ravine. A few years ago she never thought that she would be hooking up with someone like Jay. She guessed that a lot has changed ever since she went to Degrassi.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a little crappy. I promise the story will get better, and longer. Review!**


	2. Play Practice

Emma went to school the next day, not feeling herself. She was walking in the halls, when she spotted Alex and Jay making out in the hallway. She stopped in her tracks, and looked at them. "Um you can take a picture if you want." Alex said sarcastically.

She saw Nate walking by, and decided to kiss him on the lips. Jay and Snake both saw what happened, and there eyes went wide. After, she just walked away like nothing happened.

It was play practice, and it wasn't Emma's turn to be on stage, so she was waiting in the wings. Jay walked up behind her, and startled her a little bit. "What the hell was that?" He asked, referring to what happened in the hallway.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You know damn well what." He said.

Before she could say anything, she realized she missed her queue. "Um, Emma you're supposed to be on stage!" J.T yelled in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Sorry can we try this scene again?" Emma asked.

"The play is in three days, Emma." J.T said.

"I know, but I'll make sure that I know my lines!" Emma said.

"Fine we'll do this again." J.T. Said.

The scene restarted, while Jay and Emma finished their conversation. They were just about to talk, when Emma remembered her queue. She said all of her lines, and J.T. seemed pleased with them, when the scene was done.

Emma and Manny were in the dressing room, getting changed. Amy walked in, and she noticed the conversation between her and Jay. "Since when are you and Jay friends?" She asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. Why do you care?" Emma asked.

"Because if you try anything with him, I'll kill you." She said, in a somewhat serious tone of voice.

"What does it matter to you, what I do with him?" Emma asked.

"Because he's my best friend's boyfriend." Amy said.

Manny gave Emma a look that basically said 'we need to talk.' So they went over to an area where nobody was. "So what was that all about?" Manny asked.

"Nothing." Emma said, who really didn't want to talk about any of this.

"Come on Em. And since when are you friends with Jay anyway?" Manny asked.

"I don't need to tell you anything." Emma said, who was walking away from her.

"Why are you being like this?" Manny asked, who was concerned.

"Because I don't want to talk to you!" Emma practically yelled, as she walked away from Manny.

Manny saw the bracelet that Emma was wearing, and automatically knew what that meant. "So where did you get the bracelet?" Manny asked, and Emma suddenly stopped walking.

"Oh this? I've had this forever." Emma lied.

"Why are you lying to me?" Manny asked, who desperately wanted Emma to talk to her.

"Because you just won't leave me alone!" Emma yelled as she walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	3. Talking

When Emma got home, Spike and Snake were already waiting for her. Emma tried to sneak away, and go downstairs, but she was caught. She sighed. She decided that it would just be easier to go talk to them, instead of having a big fight.

Spike and Snake were over at the table, so she walked over there. There was a long silence, so Snake just decided to talk. "So talk." He said.

"About what?" Emma asked, who was still testing him.

"Just tell what is going on, honey." Spike said, who wanted to find out what was wrong with Emma.

"Nothing I haven't told you before." Emma asked with an attitude.

"Enough with the attitude, Em." Snake said.

"I don't know everyone keeps thinking there's something wrong because there's not!" Emma said, who was starting to get angry with them.

"Emma please. Just tell us what's wrong." Spike said.

"Like I said. I just can't sleep because of the shooting." Emma said.

"We both know it's something more than that. And what were you doing at 2 A.M?" Snake asked.

"I just was out with a few friends. That's all." Emma said, wanting to get out of the situation.

"I already asked Manny and Liberty. They said that you didn't go over to Liberty's house." Snake said.

"I'm leaving. I can't deal with this right now." Emma said, as she went to go out of the door.

"Emma wait." Spike said, but it was too late because Emma had already left.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites so far! Sorry if this had a little too much dialogue. And I promise the next chapter will be much longer! Review!**


	4. The Ravine

When Emma left, she started walking. After about ten minutes, she realized she didn't know where she was going. Then, she just decided to go to the ravine, and see if Jay was there.

Luckily the ravine wasn't too far away from her house, so she got there pretty quickly. She walked to the place where the van was. At first she didn't see Jay at all, until he walked over. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I just wanted another tour." Emma said.

"I already gave you two." Jay said.

"Oh come on. Can I just have one more?" She said.

"Alright fine. But don't think that this will happen again anytime soon." Jay said as they went to go in the van.

Emma and Jay, were in the van. They didn't do anything right away, until Jay finally spoke. "So are you gonna do anything?" He asked, in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Yeah." Emma said, while she gave him a blow job.

It was about ten minutes later, when Jay had enough. "We can't keep doing this." He said.

"Why? I mean, I already told you I don't care about Alex." She said, while trying to do it again, but Jay pushed her away.

"What was that for?" Emma asked, in a fake surprised voice.

"You know. Alex accused me of giving her something. Now I think it's time that you went home." Jay said, who was tired of Emma.

"I don't get it." Emma said, who was frustrated.

"What part of get out don't you understand?" Jay asked.

"I mean, a few days ago you would've loved to do this with me. And now all of a sudden, you realize how wrong this is?" She asked.

"I liked you before. Now you've been acting like some brat." Jay said, as Emma ran out of the van.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	5. Going Home

"Emma." Jay said, as she ran. "Emma wait!" He said, but it was too late.

"So did your little friend get penis phobia again or something?" One of Jay's friend asked him sarcastically.

"Shut up." Jay said.

When Emma ran out of the ravine, she started to cry a little. She had no idea why everyone was acting like she was some fragile thing, because of what she went through. She decided to just go back home, since she had nowhere else to go anyway.

Even though she really didn't want to go home, she thought that it would be better than crashing at some friend's house for the night. She was certainly not going to tell Spike and Snake what she was doing, no matter how much they try and get it out of her. She walked in as quietly as she could hoping that they wouldn't notice her. But as always, they were waiting there for her.

"Honey where did you go?" Spike asked.

"Nowhere." Emma said, who just wanted to go to her room.

"Emma just tell us." Snake said.

"I just went out for a walk to cool some steam." She said, hoping that would be enough for them, and started to walk into the basement.

"Emma!" Spike said, who stopped Emma from going down.

"What? Can't I go to bed?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Not before we talk." Spike said.

"We already did talk though. Did you forget what happened when we did?" Emma asked.

"Fine. You can go to bed. We still need to talk about what's going on with you, honey." Spike said.

"Like I said before. Nothing IS going on with me!" Emma said, who was pretending to act like her old self.

"Really are you sure?" Spike said, who thought that Emma was getting over the shooting.

"Yes Mom. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I promise." Emma said, who gave a smile and hugged Spike.

"Okay honey. Good night." Spike said, as Emma went downstairs.

As Emma walked to her room, she put on a smug smile. She felt like after that, then her parents wouldn't question her every move. She changed into her pajamas, and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending. Review!**


	6. Another Play Practice

Emma went to school, just like any other day. Of course she had play practice, and she wanted to get the role of Meena because Darcy quit. Since she asked J.T. and Liberty about it, they said yes.

She was walking in the hallway, when she saw Jay and Alex making out again. "Seriously. Just take a picture if you want." Jay said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I bet you could get some big bucks, if you sell it online." Alex also said sarcastically.

Emma just rolled her eyes, and walked away. Snake saw this, and walked over to go talk to her. Emma rolled her eyes again, when he called her over. Emma had no choice, so she just walked over. "So what was that all about, Em?" Snake asked, who still didn't believe that everything was fine with her.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Can I just go to class?" Emma asked, because she really didn't want to talk to him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Snake said.

"For the fifty millionth time nothing IS wrong! Didn't you hear Mom and I talk last night?" Emma asked.

"Yes I did, and I didn't believe you." Snake said.

"The bell's gonna go." She said, as she walked away.

Emma walked to the play rehearsal, and as usual J.T was being as annoying as normal. Ever since Emma left the ravine, she seemed to have a sore throught. When J.T heard about this, he started freaking out because the play was two days away. Before practice started, he gave Emma this really awful drink that was supposedly to help with a sore throught.

When it was the "three beauties" turn to go on stage, of course there were only two that went on. "Where is Alex?" J.T asked, in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Alex is at the doctors." Amy said, while J.T rolled his eyes.

Just then, Alex and Jay practically bursted in the door. "Finally, Alex is here." J.T. muttered under his breath, but Alex heard him.

"Shut up J.T." She yelled.

"What's up?" Amy asked, when Alex walked up on stage next to her, and slapped her in the face.

"What the hell?" Amy asked.

"Maybe you should think twice before hooking up with my boyfriend!" Alex yelled, as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the ending is kind of crappy. Review!**


	7. Emergency

In the middle of play practice, Ms. Kwan got a message saying that everyone had to go to a classroom because of an emergency health meeting. Nobody knew what was going on, but Emma had a bad feeling. Once they were all in the classroom, the nurse started listing the symptoms of gonorrhea.

When she listed that a sour throught was one of them, Emma's eyes went wide. J.T. said a snarky comment, and she just basically said "shut up." Emma couldn't believe that she might have gonorrhea. Not in a billion years would she ever think that she would ever get an STD or HIV. She knew that since Jay was the only person that she did it with, so she knew that he had given it to her.

After the meeting, she went to go and find him. She felt like she wanted to kill him. Now that most people figured it out, Nate probably wouldn't want to do the play with her anymore. She couldn't find Jay, until it was the end of the day. She was actually surprised because she didn't see him making out with Alex in the hallway. When she saw him, she ran up to him, and hit him on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Oh please, you're not THAT dumb." Emma said.

"No seriously." He said.

"You gave me a social disease." She said, in a pissed off tone of voice.

"Oh you know it was partially your fault too." He said in a now smug tone of voice.

"How is this MY fault?" She practically yelled.

"Hey all I'm saying is that I wasn't the one who was basically begging to give a BJ to someone who has a girlfriend, and has done it with way more other girls too." He said, as she walked away from him.

Manny saw this from the other corner, and went to go follow Emma. She saw what Manny was doing, and just decided to talk to her. "What do you want?" Emma asked, who really didn't feel like talking to anyone then.

"Why did you do it with Jay?" Manny asked.

"Because I felt like it." She said, obviously not wanting to answer the question.

"You and I both know that's not the real reason. Why can't you just tell me?" She asked.

"I don't know! I guess it was a rash decision." She answered, while shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Yeah, well that rash decision gave you gonorrhea." She said.

"Since when are you my mother?" Emma asked, sarcastically while walking away from Manny.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	8. Dracula

It was the day of the play, and Emma was very nervous. She had no idea if Nate was going to kiss her or not, because of her STD. She was in the dressing room with Manny, and both weren't really speaking to each other.

Manny kept on giving Emma worried glances, because even though they weren't talking, she still wanted to know what was wrong with her. "So you really think that he's gonna do the scene with you?" She asked while getting her costume on.

"I have no idea if he knows or not." Emma said.

"Well if he doesn't, you know that J.T's gonna be pissed at you." Manny said while walking over to her.

"So? Why would it be my fault if he doesn't kiss me?" Emma asked, sarcastically.

"Because he's not the one with the STD!" Manny said.

"And how are you so sure that I actually have one?" Emma asked, while raising her voice a little.

"Think about it, Em. Alex and Amy both happen to be sick today?" She asked.

"Whatever." Emma said, while walking away to go be back stage.

Emma was waiting for her turn to go be on stage, she would not stop thinking about what might happen when she goes on. When it was her turn, she was hoping that Nate wouldn't do anything stupid. When it was time for the kiss, he didn't do it, and she got a little pissed. "What are you doing?" She whispered to him.

"Just keep going." He said, as they finished their scene.

When she went off stage, she felt like an idiot. Of course Nate wasn't going to kiss her. She thought that she should've known that, before the scene happen. When she saw him later, she was furious with him. "Wow you just threw the scene like that?" She practically yelled.

"There's no way in hell I was gonna kiss you." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, while crossing her arms.

"Let's just say, I would never kiss someone who's diseased like you." He said, as he started to walk away, but she stopped him.

"Excuse me?" She said, while raising her voice.

"Yeah you heard me. Who knows what I could've got from that little smooch you gave me in the hallway the other day." He said while walking away.

"Screw you!" She yelled, just as Manny was walking by her.

"Screw who?" Manny asked.

"Nate." Emma said, while gritting her teeth.

"Why just because he ruined the scene?" She asked, making Emma angry.

"No. Because he's a jerk, who apparently doesn't kiss diseased girls." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Emma you have to go to the clinic, and get it checked out." Manny said, in a more serious tone of voice.

"I know! But I have no idea how I'm gonna tell Mom and Snake." Emma said, while she and Manny sat down.

"I'm sure that if you tell them the truth, they'll won't be as mad as they will be if you don't." She said.

"Fine. I'll tell them when I get home." She said, as they both got up.

"Promise?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, I promise." Emma said, as the two of them left the school.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	9. Telling

After the talk with Manny, Emma just decided that it was the best thing to talk to her mom and Snake. She was a little scared, because she had no idea how they would react. To them, she always felt like she had to be the perfect daughter, who couldn't do anything wrong. But ever since that day, she seemed to be like a complete different person.

She walked in, and her mom and Snake were waiting for her at the door. "Em, you were amazing!" Spike said, as she hugged Emma.

"Yeah, you were great." Snake said.

"Thanks. I still couldn't believe that Nate threw the scene though." Emma said, while walking into the kitchen, as the two of them followed.

"Why did he do that anyway? I mean I couldn't tell, but I heard you and Manny talk about it after." Spike said, as Emma's eyes got a little wide.

"You heard that?" She asked.

"Not all of it." Spike said, as Emma relaxed a little.

"Well I was wondering if one of you could take me to the clinic later." She said, as Spike looked a little confused.

"Why are you sick?" She asked, while putting her hand on Emma's forehead to check if she had a fever.

"There's been an mini outbreak of something at school. But I highly doubt that Emma has it." Snake said, as Emma began to look and feel more guilty.

"I think I do." Emma said, while trying to hold in the tears.

"What do you mean, Em?" Spike asked.

"I think I have it. So can one of you please just take me to the clinic tomorrow?" Emma asked, while not caring if she cried anymore.

"Yes of course. But why?" Spike asked, who had no idea what Emma did when she left the house the other day.

"I just have to go tomorrow okay?" Emma asked, who really didn't want to tell why she needed to go.

"Okay yeah, I'll take you." Spike said, as she gave Emma a hug.

Snake was looking at them, and wanted to find out why she needed to go. He walked towards them, and tapped Emma on the shoulder. She turned around, and looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"So are you gonna tell me why?" Snake asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Can I just tell Mom? I would really just tell her." She said, as Snake nodded, and walked upstairs.

Emma and Spike walked down to the basement, and sat on Emma's bed. Neither of them spoke for a while, because Emma had no idea what to say. She was still thinking about it, but she didn't hear Spike ask her. "What?" She asked, coming back from her train of thought.

"I just asked, why do you need to go to the clinic so badly tomorrow?" She asked, who was very concerned with her.

"Um, I did something bad with a guy." Emma said quietly, while looking down at the floor. She didn't want to see her mom's face because she thought that she was going to be furious with her.

"And you want to make sure you didn't get anything?" Spike asked, who already knew the answer.

"Yeah. So can we just go tomorrow please?" She asked while tearing up a little.

"Yes. We can." She said, while giving her a hug.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the crappy ending. Thanks for the reviews! I'm thinking of wrapping this up in the next chapter.**


	10. The Next Day

When Emma was in school, she couldn't focus on anything except thinking of different ways she could murder Jay. She thought about publically humiliate him, but that probably would make her just as bad as him. She was so focused on that, she didn't hear Manny talking to her.

"What? Sorry, I was zoned out?" She said, while they were walking through the hallways.

"So was your mom cool with it?" Manny asked, because Emma didn't tell her yet.

"Oh yeah totally. You know my mom." She said as they were walking in line to get food from the cafeteria.

"And Snake?" She asked, as they sat at a table.

"Yup." She said.

Manny was about to say something, when J.T. and Toby both sat down. "Hey guys." Toby said.

"Hey." Emma and Manny both said at the same time.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, until J.T. finally had enough of it. "So what's with you guys? Both of you normally won't shut up half of the time." He said.

"Oh nothing. You know girl stuff." Manny said. "Come on Em. Let's go." Manny said as both of them got up and left.

They went into the restroom, to talk. Emma had no idea what to say. She couldn't believe that all of this had happened in the first place. "So are you gonna talk or what?" Manny asked.

"What's there to talk about?" Emma asked, who thought she had already explained enough to her.

"Um the fact that you have an STD, and basically did it with Jay!" Manny practically yelled.

"Okay, I know you probably don't want to hear this again, but I really wasn't myself. And I have no idea why I did it." Emma said, which was basically the truth.

"Good. Just promise me you won't do anything so stupid again, okay?" Manny asked.

"Fine. I promise." Emma said, as the two of them hugged. "Oh and one last thing." Emma said.

"What?" Manny asked.

"Just don't try to act like my mother again?" Emma asked, a little sarcastically, while Manny rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine deal." She said, as the two of them left.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter kind of sucked. The next one will probably be the last. Review!**


	11. The Aftermath

Emma was looking for Jay. She really wanted to talk to him. And of course, he wasn't in school. She guessed that he went to the ravine. She decided to do something that she had never done before.

She wanted to skip class, because she hated Ms. Kwan anyway, and was tired of reading boring books that no one cared about. She needed to skip without getting caught by a teacher, especially Snake. If he caught her skipping, she knew that she would've been grounded until she was 20. She didn't realize she was so caught up in her thoughts, until she was already out of the school.

She walked to the ravine, and saw that Jay was there. She walked over to him, and hit him on the back of the head again. "What the hell? What are you even doing here?" He asked. He never thought he'd see Emma Nelson skipping class, especially to go to the ravine to see him.

"Don't ever talk to me again. Got it?" She asked, getting angry with him.

He let out a small chuckle. Not because something was funny, but in an almost menacing laugh. "Oh Emma. You know you want to do it again. Even if you say you don't, I know you want to." He said, making her feel a little uncomftorble.

"No. I will NEVER want to do anything with you. Ever!" She practically yelled to him.

"Oh come on. Just say I'm right, and we never have to see or talk to each other again." He said. Emma knew he was serious about this, but she didn't know if he was right or not.

"No. You're not right!" She yelled. Now because he said that, everything was starting to become confusing for her.

"Yes I am. And you know it too. I can tell." He said, which made Emma know that she couldn't win with this.

"Fine. You're right. I do want you. I want you more than anything." She said, in a fake promiscuous voice, and touching his shoulder."

"Are you serious? I've already told you that I hate being messed with." He said, actually serious for once.

"No why would you think I would ever want you again?" Emma said, who stopped acting like that.

"Because you came here three times saying you wanted to give me a blowjob." He said, reminding her.

"So? That was like a week ago. I've changed. So now don't ever talk to me. I never want to do anything with you ever again!" She said. She didn't know how relived she felt, until she finished.

"Fine and I promise not to tell anyone you came on to me." He said, in a serious tone of voice.

"Seriously? Like you're not messing with me now?" She asked, hoping that this whole situation would be over soon.

"Whatever just as long as you keep your end of it, and never come on to me again." He said.

"I promise. Just don't talk to me." She said, as she walked away from Jay.

Emma didn't realize she was holding her breath, until she let it out. She felt so relived that this whole mess was over. She couldn't tell her friends the entire truth, or she would never hear the end of it. She felt better, and like her normal self.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Review!**


End file.
